firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec
Québec (also known as Quebec City) is protected by the Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec. History The current Québec City fire department (Service de protection contre l'incendie de la Ville de Québec) was created in 2002 through the amalgamation of the following fire departments: *Québec (8 stations) *Sainte-Foy (2 stations) *Sillery (1 station) *Val-Bélair (1 station) *Loretteville (1 station) *Saint-Émile (1 station) *Lac Saint-Charles (1 station) *Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures (1 station) All of these departments, except for Québec and Sainte-Foy, had part-time fire fighters. Sillery also had policemen - firemen (policiers-pompiers). This concept was once popular in the province of Québec but was gradually abandoned starting in the early 1990s. Other municipalities affected by the merger (e.g. Charlesbourg, Beauport and Vanier) already received fire protection from Québec prior to amalgamation. The City of Sainte-Foy provided fire protection to the cities of Cap-Rouge and l'Ancienne-Lorette. Most of the departments, except for Sainte-Foy and Québec, had poorly maintained fire apparatus dating back to the 1960s and 1970s. Post-amalgamation fire stations Apparatus roster The shop number appears in brackets. Fire station No. 1 (Caserne 1) - 140, rue Saint-Jean Built 1972. Department headquarters. :Unité 201 (05-633) - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1250/500/40F) :Unité 201R (05-634) - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1250/500/40F) :Unité 401 (11-626) - 2011 Pierce Arrown XT 100' Tractor-drawn aerial (SN#23647) :Unité D-1 (11-324) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe Chef de peloton Fire station No. 2 (Caserne 2) - 470, boulevard des Capucins Built 2008 :Unité 202 (07-612) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/?A/?B) :Unité 302 (94-637) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100') (SN#NQTO4C12A16R0600) :Unité 902 (94-610) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech / 2008 FD Shops heavy rescue (former pumper) (High-angle and enclosed space rescue team) :Unité 902R (94-611) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech / 2010 FD Shops heavy rescue (former pumper) Fire station No. 3 (Caserne 3) - 600, avenue des Oblats Built 1893 :Unité 203 (07-613) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/?A/?B) :Unité 403 (99-676) - 1999 Pierce Dash quint / Carl Thibault ( 1250/250/100 ) :Unité 1103 (07-304) - 2007 Ford F350 / Fibrobec water rescue :Unité D-2 (04-319) - 2004 Ford Excursion Chef aux opérations secteur CENTRE Fire station No. 4 (Caserne 4) - 70, rue des Pins Ouest Built 1968 :Unité 204 (06-612) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 204R (06-610) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 304 (02-605) - 2002 Pierce Dash quint (1665/420/105'). 2011( all steer remove, new paint) :Unité 1299 (88-607) - 1988 Tibotrac canteen :Unité D-3 (05-317) - 2005 Ford Explorer XLT Chef aux opérations secteur EST Fire station No. 5 (Caserne 5) - 2345, rue de la Rivière-du-Berger Built 1967. Former town of Duberger fire station. Amalgamated with Québec City in 1970. :Unité 305 (01-691) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault quint (1250/300/75') (SN#2011) :Unité 1105 (90-335) - 1990 Grumman Step Van Haz-Mat support vehicle. Fire station No. 6 (Caserne 6) - 9150, boulevard de l'Ormière Built ????. Former town of Neufchatel city hall and fire station. Amalgamated with Québec City in 1971. :Unité 206 (06-607) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pump (1250/585/40F) :Unité 406 (06-614) - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT Aerial (-/-/100') :Unité 606 (07-636) - 2007 Sterling LTS9500 / Maxi-Metal tanker (300/1700) Fire station No. 7 (Caserne 7) - 255, rue Clémenceau Built 1978. Former City of Beauport fire station. FD amalgamated with Québec City FD in 1993. :Unité 207 (06-611) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pumper (1250/585/40F) :Unité 407 (06-613) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100') :Unité 607 (05-602) - 2006 Sterling LT9500 / Maxi-Metal tanker (250/1700) Fire station No. 8 (Caserne 8) - 4252, place Orsainville Built 1976. Former City of Charlesbourg fire station. FD amalgamated with Québec City FD in 1994. :Unité 208 (06-608) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pumper (1250/585/40F) :Unité 408 (94-609) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Nova Quintech Sky-Arm Platform (-/-/100') (SN#NQTO6Q44C99R0606) :Unité 608 (05-635) - 2004 Sterling LT9500 / Carl Thibault tanker (300/1700) :Unité 1108 (06-304) - 2006 Ford F350 4x4 / CET brush tender Fire station No. 9 (Caserne 9) - 1130, route de l'Église Built 1994. Former City of Sainte-Foy fire station. :Unité 209 (02-670) - 2002 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/580/85F) (SN#13215) :Unité 209R (92-605) - 1992 Duplex D500/ Anderson pumper (1250/700) (SN#91088JHMG92002380) :Unité 409 (10-610) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT aerial tower (1665/300/100') (SN#23149) :Unité 709 (11-624) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II Bronto quint (1500/300/134') :Unité D-1 (04-318) - 2004 Ford Excursion Chef aux opérations secteur OUEST Fire station No. 10 (Caserne 10) - 1808, avenue Jules-Verne Built 1991. Former City of Sainte-Foy fire station. :Unité 210 (06-677) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pumper (1250/585/40F) :Unité 410 (00-602) - 2000 Pierce Quantum ladder (-/-/105') (SN#11294) :Unité 610 (06-606) - 2006 Sterling LTS9500 / Maxi-Metal tanker (250/1700) Fire station No. 11 (Caserne 11) - 183 route 138 , Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures Built 2011. replace former town of Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures fire station at route fossambault :Unité 211R (03-614) - 2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce pumper (1050/800/40F) (SN#7032) :Unité''' 311 (10-609) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1665/585/30A/40B/105') (SN#23150) Fire station No. 12 (Caserne 12) - 2056, avenue Industrielle Built 2009 :Unité '''212 (09-623) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pumper (1250/710/30A/40B) :Unité 212R (03-615) - 2003 Kenworth T300 / Pierce pumper (1050/800/40F) :Unité 1112 (08-401) - 2008 Ford F350 4x4 / CET brush tender (port./250/8F) Fire station No. 13 (Caserne 13) - 770, rue des Rocailles Built 2008 :Unité 213 (06-609) - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pumper (1250/585/40F) :Unité 913 (07-611) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Maxi-Metal hazmat :Unité 913R '''(96-601) - 1996 Freightliner FL-80 / Maxi-Metal. Spare hazmat. :Unité '''1113 (88-602) - 1988 Ford CF7000 / 1997 Maxi-Metal. Haz-mat support vehicle. :Unité T013 (03-316) - 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4. Haz-mat support vehicle. :Unité 1313 (07-604) - 2007 Ford E / Girardin bus. Firefighter transport / victim shelter vehicle. Fire station No. 15 (Caserne 15) - 1445, avenue Maguire Built 1965. Former City of Sillery fire station. :Unité 215 (05-601) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pumper (1250/500/40F) ( rebilt after accident 2007 ) :Unité 215R (05-600) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pumper (1250/500/40F) : Fire station No. 16 (Caserne 16) - 2528, avenue Lapierre Built 1980. Former town of Saint-Émile fire station. :Unité 216 (09-624) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal pumper (1250/710/30A/40B) :Unité 1116 (07-303) - 2007 Ford F350 / Fibrobec water rescue Fire station No. 17 (caserne 17) - 2681, boulevard Louis-XIV Built 2008 : Unité 217 (09-622) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi-Metal CAFS pumper (1250/710/30A/40B) : Unité 217r(01-610) - 2001 Freightliner FL-80 Maxi-Metal pumper (1250/800/40F) :Unité 1117 (07-305) - 2007 Ford F350 / Fibrobec water rescue : Quartier-Maître et Centre de Formation - 800 des Rocailles Built ??? ancien pro de la photo : Unité 42 (09-605) - 2009 International Support Logistique Air Supply :(04-354) - 2004 Chevrolet Express Support Logistique Garage Municipale - 50 Marie de l'Incarnation Built ??? : Unité 43 (00-470) - 2000 Ford Mecano EST : Unité 44 (12-401) - 2012 Mecano OUEST : Unité 46 (03-639) - 2003 Ford F-550 Fuel Supply : Spare rigs : :Unité 600R '''(82-654) - 1982 International S2654 / FD Shops tanker (-/1400) (Former Pierreville ladder.) :Unité '''305R (94-639) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/80') :Unité 309R (93-630) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100') :Unité D-1R (07-317) - 2007 Chevrolet Colorado Chief Spare Training :(90-603) - 1990 Mack MR / Phoenix pump (1250/500) :(98-424) - 1998 International 4700 / Ideal utility Assignment unknown / not assigned :Unité 1101 (07-603) - 2007 Ford E / Girardin minibus. Converted as PC mobile :(03-601) - 2003 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi-Metal mini-pumper (625/250/8F) Prevention unit :(97-310) - 1997 Ford F250 4x4 equipment truck :Unité 5000 (93-403) - 1993 Grumman Step Van investigations unit :(10-809) - 2010 Remorque Mousse On order :2012 (13-611) Pierce Arrow XT 100' tractor-drawn aerial (SN#25146) ( future 402 ladder ) Retired apparatus :(03-602) - 2003 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi-Metal mini-pumper (625/250/8F) transferred to public works :(01-686) - 2001 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi-Metal mini-pumper (625/250/CAFS)-sold :(01-685) - 2001 Freightliner FL60 / Maxi-Metal mini-pumper (625/250/CAFS) (SN#17535-2)-sold :(01-684) - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi-Metal mini-pumper (625/250/CAFS) (SN#17535-1)-sold :(99-601) - 1999 Freightliner FL106 / Maxi-Metal/ CET quint (1050/800/85') (former Service de Sécurité Incendie Loretteville, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Boischatel) :(98-425) - 1998 International 4700 / Ideal utility :(95-641) - 1995 Ford F Super Duty / NOVAQuintech mini-pumper (200/200) sold heloc fire truck :(94-631) - 1994 Ford F Super Duty / NOVAQuintech mini-pumper (200/200) :(92-606) - 1992 Duplex / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/132') (SN# ) :(92-620) - 1992 Pemfab / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/150/100') :(91-616) - 1991 Pemfab Imperiale (T-964) Tibotrac quint (1250/200/75') ex-St-Augustin-de-Desmaure :(89-615) - 1989 Spartan Gladiator Thibault quint (1250/150/100') :(89-608) - 1989 Mack Ms300 Thibault pump (1050/500) ex:Sillery :(89-601) - 1989 Mack MR/Thibault Tower (1250/250/100') sold to CFP fire academy Neufchatel :(89-358) - 1989 Ford F / Tibotrac light rescue (Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures) :(88-690) - 1988 GMC C3500 / Phoenix mini-pumper (200/200) :(88-6??) - 1988 Mack MS300 Thibault quint (840/400/55') ex:St-Emile :(88-601) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Thibault pumper (1050/750) (SN#T88-151). Sold to CFP Neufchatel fire academy. :(86-675) - 1986 GMC C3500 / Thibault mini-pumper (200/200) :(85-601) - 1985 GMC C3500 / Thibault mini-pumper (200/200)) (SN#T85-137) (former Service de Sécurité Incendie Beauport) :(83-658) - 1983 International CO 9670 / Pierreville pumper (1250/350) :(80-601) - 1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (former Service de Sécurité Incendie Charlesbourg) :(81-601) - 1982 Ford CTL-9000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (former Service de Sécurité Incendie Beauport) :(81-401) - 1981 Ford / Fleet manpower unit :(80-605) - 1980 Ford L / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (former Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Augustin-de-Desmaures) :(79-631) - 1979 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pumper (1250/350) :(76-601) - 1976 Chevrolet C65 / Pierreville tanker (-/1500) (former Service de Sécurité Incendie Beauport) :(75-617) - 1975 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pumper (1250/-) :(75-618) - 1975 Kenworth K121 / Pierreville pumper (1250/350) :(75-601) - 1975 International / CO Pierreville pumper (840/500) (former Service de Sécurité Incendie Val-Bélair) :(74-612) - 1974 International / Thomas command :(74-604) - 1974 Kenworth C523 / City Shops tanker (-/2300) (former Service de Sécurité Incendie Charlesbourg) :(74-602) - 1974 Ford C8000 / Thibault foam pumper (840/500F) (SN#T74-207) (former Service de Sécurité Incendie Beauport) External links *Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec (Official) *Association des Pompiers Professionnels de Québec *Service de protection contre les incendies de la Ville de Québec (Unofficial) *Club Appel 99 *Incendies-Québec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec Quebec